


my diagnosis is that no one has been treating you well

by chifon



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Fever, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chifon/pseuds/chifon
Summary: Divya gets sick. Cameron takes care of him.
Relationships: Divya Narendra/Cameron Winklevoss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	my diagnosis is that no one has been treating you well

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to try something new, so here is short tooth-rotting camdiv fluff. i will go back to angst now ♡♡ 
> 
> title is from jack stauber's "doctor"

Divya feels like shit. 

There’s no way to understate that, dress it up in prettier words like Cameron would do, with how horribly his life has been going recently. First off, his girlfriend broke up with him and, the day after, was spotted by his roommate kissing another guy. He doesn’t even have time to process that because then he’s hit with finals month and the hefty stack of group projects that comes with it; didn’t help that his partners are more than useless and have no problem ignoring every single one of his emails. At this point, he doesn’t even remember how many all-nighters he’s pulled. Just that he’s pulled enough for him to start to black out randomly, even though he has enough caffeine in his veins to keep him awake for weeks. 

In his latest mishap, he fell asleep on a bench right next to the lecture hall for his English class as he was trying to finish his lab report. Luckily, he woke up only five minutes into the class. Unfortunately, he ended up doing only half his lab report. He planned to finish it when he got back to his dorm, only to collapse onto the bed when he arrived, knocking out immediately. He woke up that morning groggy and cold for some reason even though it’s almost eighty degrees and humid as fuck. It’s hard to get up with how weak he feels—a wave of dizziness passing over him as he stands on his feet—, but he has to. There’s still work to do and classes to go to. 

Which is what led him here: trudging his way down the pavement to his bio class, wearing a jacket in almost summer weather, and feeling like absolute crap. 

He doesn’t know how far he gets—his head too fogged up to tell—until he knocks into something solid; it takes him a moment to realize that it’s a person and that the scent is a little familiar to him. Stepping back, he mutters an apology with his head hung low since it seems so much easier to keep his eyes trained onto the ground. There’s a hand around his arm before he can move away, keeping him here, keeping him steady really because with each passing second, his legs seem to get wobblier and wobblier. 

“Are you okay?” the person asks and yeah, he knows that voice. He looks up to confirm his suspicions and it’s Cameron, not Tyler, because Tyler wouldn’t look at him with this much tender worriedness no matter the situation. Also, Tyler wouldn’t be caught dead wearing this ‘bordering on perfume’ cologne. 

Before he knows it, Cameron’s got the back of his other hand on Divya’s forehead—the skin slightly rough, yet warm and comforting.

“You’re burning up,” Cameron says. 

“I’m not sick,” Divya retorts because he isn’t, he would know if he’s sick; he’s just tired. Plus, who gets sick in this weather? “I’m not an idiot” 

“I don’t think that’s how it works” 

“I need to go to class,” Divya states, more as a reminder to himself because at this point he’s ready to pass out here and now into Cameron Winklevoss’ arms like a damsel in distress and he can’t think of anything more embarrassing. He tries to shake Cameron off to no avail, grip firm and tight around his arm. 

“You shouldn’t,” Cameron says, his voice dripping with this sweet concern, feeling almost hypnotizing, and it’s budging at Divya’s wavering resolve. “you should be resting. You’re sick and you’ve been working nonstop for a month now. I’m sure missing one day is fine”

Before Divya can say anything, his head begins to pound, making his brain feel more muddled. He leans into Cameron’s chest, hoping to alleviate the pain, and it’s warm, much warmer than what his jacket is providing him. He feels a hand rubbing his back soothing like he’s a crying kid who needs to be coddled by his mom. Usually, he’d swat Cameron away so quickly because he’s not a fucking baby, but he feels too weak to move and he can’t deny that it feels kind of nice.

“Let’s go back to your dorm,” Cameron says. Divya doesn’t reply, doesn’t need to because Cameron’s got one hand around him, tucking him in close to his furnace of a body, leading him back to his dorm. He doesn’t even know when he gets back to his room, just that Cameron is helping him unzip his jacket now, folding it up neatly, and the removal of that heat makes him feel chilly again. So he slides underneath the covers of his bed, curling into himself for more warmth.

It only takes a few seconds for him to fall asleep. 

—

Divya wakes up to the sound of a door being slammed shut. 

The room is darker now, curtains all shut to block out most of the sunlight pouring in, so it takes a bit for his vision to readjust. Doesn’t help that his eyes still feel heavy, his head still clogged up. He sits up—even though the light throb in his head wants him to lay back down—and blankly surveys the rest of the room, finding that he’s completely alone. And for some reason, he feels disappointed, sad almost, like he’d hoped that someone was going to be there when he woke up. 

It’s strange. He’s used to being by himself when he’s sick since both his parents work constantly and his siblings need to go to school. He usually handles everything perfectly fine; also, the silence is nice, especially for the headache. So it shouldn’t be this weird for him, but it is, and he doesn’t want to say he feels lonely, but he does and the clock on the wall is ticking so loudly in his ears now as if it’s trying to fill the empty space that can’t be filled through such a feat. 

Then, the door clicks opens and Cameron’s peering in, plastic bag in hand.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” he says, carefully pushing the door open the rest of the way, coming more into clear view as he does. 

“No,” Divya sighs, unable to stop the relief washing over him. 

“That’s good” Cameron smiles, but he’s still got these big worried puppy eyes that make Divya want to pet his troubles away. 

“I got a couple things from the grocery store nearby,” he continues, stepping into the room and walking up to the side of the bed, coming close enough that Divya can smell that awfully sweet cologne again. He takes out a couple of water bottles and what seems to be cold syrup, placing them on the bedside table. After he does, he places the back of his hand on Divya’s forehead; the contact pleasant and soothing in a way that it shouldn’t be. “You’re still warm. Well, it’s only been a couple hours anyways. You should sleep for now. I’ll give you the cold medicine later” 

Divya nods silently, already feeling this drowsiness come over him again. Then, Cameron’s backing away, hand slipping from his head and he finds himself latching onto it, fingers curled around Cameron’s wrist. He doesn’t know why he did it; logically speaking, Cameron shouldn’t be here, taking care of him, in the first place. He’s an athlete and it’s finals month, so getting sick at this point would be detrimental, Divya knows that, and yet at the same, he doesn’t want to let go. 

Because that means he’ll be alone again and he doesn’t want to be alone again. He wants to be allowed this, allowed to be unreasonably selfish, for once. 

Cameron just smiles at him like he knows that, like he can see all the nooks and crannies inside Divya’s head somehow even when Divya himself can’t see them. He wonders if that scares him. It should scare him more. 

“Don’t worry,” Cameron says, carefully unfurling Divya’s grip, and then, he’s got two hands on Divya’s shoulders, lowering him back onto the bed. “I’ll be here when you wake up” 

He places a kiss on Divya’s forehead, light and soft, more of a promise than anything. It’s enough, though, for him to allow himself to close his eyes, feeling the weight against his head to ease off him. 

And before he knows it, he’s fast asleep.


End file.
